


Not This Year Santa

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: fandomhits, Drabble, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was not about to have another Christmas ruined if he could help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not This Year Santa

Dean trailed his target as he walked through the mall. He had a serious bone to pick with Mr. Claus. He was as serious as a nine year old could be.

It was one thing to forget him last year. He was disappointed but he got over it. He wasn't a baby that needed Santa to bring him things. 

He wasn't like Sammy. Sammy cried himself to sleep for a month after Christmas.  
Dean was going to find the man and demand to know why he broke Sammy's heart. Then they would figure out a way to make Sammy happy.


End file.
